


A Little Love And R&R

by orphan_account



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Elevator Sex, F/F, Femdom, Femslash, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Strap-Ons, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ada & Claire spend their vacations together   Femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Claire Redfield stepped off the plane once it landed in Aruba, she sighed as she breathed in the crisp ocean air, Claire smiled as she walked to the cab stand to wait for a taxi.  Ada Wong stepped out onto the balcony of her hotel room and looked out at the beach, she closed her eyes and wished that she had someone here with her. _' Maybe a swim will calm me down.'_ Ada thought before going back inside and changing into a red bikini.

Ada swam effortlessly through the water, she felt her earlier tension dissolve away.

Twenty minutes later Ada came out of the water and decided to sunbathe, she knew that the beach had a nude section a few yards east of her current position so Ada grabbed her towel and started walking.

Claire had been watching Ada the whole time and by now was completely turned on by the sight of the beautiful older woman.

 _'Still as gorgeous as ever Ada, and this time Leon isn't here to get in my way.'_ Claire thought wickedly as she follwed Ada to the nude section of the beach.

Ada took off her bikini and sat down on her towel, she then began applying sunblock.  Then Ada laid down on her back and pushed her sunglasses down over her eyes.

"Pardon me but is this spot taken, Ms. Wong?" a familiar female voice asked, Ada sat up and took off her glasses and saw Claire Redfield smiling down at her.

"No Claire, no one is sitting here, please join me." Ada said.

Claire sat down and removed her one-piece swimsuit, when Ada saw Claire's fully nude figure she had to turn away for a second to reign in her desire that had suddenly surfaced. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow Ada, it's been a while." Claire said, Ada had a hard time focusing on Claire's face (For obvious reasons, but she tried)

"Y-yeah, it has Claire, how have you been?" Ada asked.  "Great." Claire answered.  "You look amazing, Claire." Ada said, which caused Claire to blush slightly.

"Thanks Ada, so do you." Claire said. "This may be out of line, but have you checked in yet?" Ada asked.

"No, I was about to when I saw you coming here." Ada smiled at Claire, Ada had never told Leon about her attraction to Claire, or anyone for that matter.  "My suite is big enough for two, you are more than welcome to to stay with me." Ada said.

"Really?" Claire said,  Ada smiled and nodded. Claire leaned over and hugged Ada and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go Claire, I've got a few surprises for you." Ada said seductively.  Ada and Claire put their bikinis back on and left the beach together, Claire called the elevator.  "What kind of surprises you got for me, sexy?" Claire asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Ada giggled.  Ada pushed Claire against the elevator wall and kissed her passionately, Claire ran her hands through Ada's hair.  Claire moaned into Ada's mouth as she slipped her tongue into her mouth to mingle with hers.  

"Oh Ada, you don't know how long I've wanted to fuck you!!" Claire screeched as Ada caressed her left breast and squeezed Claire's taut nipple.  "We're almost to my floor." Ada whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Ada and Claire stepped off the elevator together, the pair walked down the hall to Suite 9C.

"Here we are." Ada whispered to Claire, which made her even hotter.  Ada unlocked the door and Claire followed her inside,

"Make yourself at home. Claire.  I'll be right back." Ada said.  "Ok Ada, but don't stay gone for too long." Claire said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ada replied.  Ada then walked out of the living room leaving Claire alone.

 Ada went into the master bedroom and discarded her towel, then she grabbed two strap ons and a set of handcuffs from the nightstand.  She put one strap-on around her waist, Claire waited anxoiusly for Ada's return.  Ten minutes later Ada came back into the living room, Claire smiled wickedly and dropped her towel when she saw Ada. 

"Drop your towel, Claire." Ada whispered, Claire did as Ada asked.  "You ready?" the older woman asked, Claire nodded.

Ada walked over to Claire and hugged Claire.

"You are going to really enjoy this, Claire." Ada said.  Claire spreads her legs, but Ada doesn't move.

"Ada?" Claire asked, "Is something wrong?" "Turn around, Claire." Ada simply said, Claire did without a word.

"Ok, now wha-?" Claire said but was cut off when she felt the strap-on slide inside her tight ass.

"OHHHH." Claire moaned, then Ada grabbed Claire's hands and placed them behind her back and snapped pn the handcuffs.

"Ada, wh-what are you doing?" Claire asked, fear evident in her voice.  Ada leaned forward and licked her lover's ear lobe gently.

"I'm going to give you the ultimate pleasure, Claire my darling."


End file.
